Reunited Again #1
by Mika Aniko and Ayumi
Summary: This is Aniko! Finally I made an appearance! Yay. Ok here's the summary: After saying goodbye, 6 digi-destineds part off to their own...but three years later a surprise awaits our 6 digi-destined friends! Please R&R!


### 

Reunited Again #1

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon yadyadyada... Mika and Aniko are our fancreations. ^_~   
A/N: Ok...just a warning, this is a Taiora, Jyomi, Takari(later on), Kenlei(later on also). All of us are in it together. But me, Aniko will be starting it. Thanks to the Colleage Buds series by Visions, and the Years in Odaiba University(or whatever the name was...) by Hikari for the inspiration for this fic for us. If you read those two (or atleast one) you should have a basic idea of what this fic is about, but of course it DIFFERENT! So...read this before you flame us for having the same one. Ready? Lets go!   
  
**Three Years ago...**

Its night time, after the graduation party. 6 of our Digi-destineds friends just came out of the party. One of them looks depressed."Well, this is I guess a goodbye to Odaiba Junior High." said Tai "Yup. And the four of us will be separated. Well, atleast, we'll be in two groups." said Sora The graduation party was for the graduates of Odaiba Junior High. That includes Tai, Sora, Matt and Mika. Izzy and Aniko are saying goodbye to them. "Well we still have the summer. Then we'll be off to our own little world." said Matt "Well... atleast, Mika will be going to the same school has me and Tai and Matt are going to the same school." said Sora "Well good luck guys, we'll miss ya for sure." said Izzy "Well see you in the summer! And have fun in the rest of the school year." said Tai "We will..." said Aniko With that goodbye comes reunion three years later...

  
**Three years later...**

"Wow Sora we're finally here!" said Mika running in to the area of University of Tokyo. The had token a 3 hours trip from Odaiba to here. They have to stay there for school. So they registered for a room. They were together thank goodness, but there are two other people that are their roomate too. "Come on Sora! Get in here!" screamed Mika Sora obeyed and ran in. She circled around the place. "Wow...its..." she began but... ~Ouf!!~ Something or actually someone knocked her down and ran right past her! "That person didn't even say sorry! Are you ok Sora?" asked Mika She was still laying on thr ground. What hit her had hit her hard. After that person hit her another guy ran up to her. He had seen what happened and said "Sorry about that, my friend is a little rude...not his usual self." said the guy He helped her up. Sora gazed into his eyes. *His eyes are a great hazel colour...actually he look hot...* "Miss! Miss are you ok?" asked the guy "Yeah!" she snapped out of it. "I'm fine, thanks." said Sora They broke apart and the guy said goodbye. "You rascal come back here!" he screamed and ran off. Sora watched as he disappeared into the crowd of people. "EARTH TO SORA!" yelled Mika into hr face "WHA???" said a stunned Sora "You like him?" asked Mika "Well he is nice but no..." said Sora "Right...come on lets get our room number and key and our schedule." said Mika They took their stuff to the registration desk. "Hello, my name is Sakiwa Mika.." she began and showed the secretary her student card. "Can I please have my schedule, and room number? Oh yeah I registered for Volleyball too. Is there anything I need?" asked Mika "Well, just a sec....ok here's your schedule and this receipt. You'll need that to get into your Volleyball team. Your room number is Rm.200 in the blue buliding. Here's the map." said the secretary "I'm Takenouchi Sora. Can I have my schedule and room number and I registered for Tennis." said Sora "Takenouchi Sora... here's your schedule and your room is the same as that girl...urr...Mika. and here's your receipt for Tennis, same procedure as the Volleyball, you'll need to receipt to get in." said the secretary They started to leave but Sora remember something. "Oh! Can we have our room key?" asked Sora running back to the secretary. "I'm sorry, someone came earlier and got the key..." said the secretary Sora walked back to Mika "Our roomate has the key." said Sora "Woah? Then lets go to our room and meet our roomate." said Mika Carrying their heavy stuff, the walked all the way to the blue buliding which was far away from where they were. Finally they got there vall exhausted. "Good thing this is on the second floor!" said Mika "Well lets knock and see if..." ~BANG!~ The door swang open and crashed into Mika. Sora got out of the way but still stunned and two guys ran out the door, one screaming after another. To Sora's surprise, that guy that helped her up was her roomate... Mika pushed the door out of her face when the guys disappeared again... "Ow...Is University life meaning to get hurt!!!" exclaimed Mika which by now is pretty mad "Come on, they left the door open, let go in." said Sora

The room was kinda dim, Sora flicked the rest of the lights on. The room had a kitchen, a door to a room and had a living room. The couches in the living room looked antique but not all wacked out. They took a tour around. Mika went to the kitchen and just when Sora opened the door to the bedroom...~BANG!~ The guy that helped her up before crashed right into her and accidently kissed her! Mika rushed back to the scene and laughed "Are you guys roomates or new weds?" "The first one is more likely." said the guy as they released the kiss. "Where's the guitar?" asked the guy Mika looked around the room and spotted it. "This?" she asked "YES!" screamed a guy, but a new one He ran over to her and asked "Can I have that back?" he asked politely "Sure.." she handed the guitar back to him, then he said in fury "When Tai comes back, I'm going to kill him!!! ...Where is he?" wondered the guy He had blond hair with a weird hairstyle, but then the guy that was STILL on top of Sora had a weirder hair style. Some how the hair styles looked familiar to Mika "I'm down here Matt.." the guy with the outta control hair said "Tai! What are you doing? Is she your roomate or girlfriend?" teased Matt "The first one is the truth." said Tai and he got off of Sora. "Sorry about that..." apologized Tai "Its ok, I guess we should introduce ourselves. My name is Takenouchi, Sora." said Sora "I'm Sakiwa, Mika." said Mika "I'm Ishida, Yamato, but you can call me Matt." said Matt politely to the ladies "And, I'm Yagami(Kamiya whatever!), Taichi, but you can call me Tai." said Tai After they introduced themselves to each other there was a brief slience "Tai?" wondered Sora "Sora?" wondered Tai "Mika?" wondered Matt "Matt?" wondered Mika Again, another brief slient moment, then it sounds like a zoo in there because Sora and Mika screamed. "TAI! MATT!" they screamed "Ow...yes thats us, Sora, Mika we haven't seen you for so long!" they said together plugging their ears They talked for a little then Tai suggested to unpack. There are lots to unpack. First they went into the bedroom. There was a bulkbed for two people and one single for one person. Someone has to sleep on the couch. They all looked at each other, then they all looked at Mika, which was the smallest out of all of them. "Alright..." she said "Good, Matt and I will be sleeping in the bulkbed and Sora will be sleeping in the single, and Mika ~giggles~ will be sleeping in the couch." said Tai "You better not laugh or else I'm pound you to death." warned Mika They got busy and unpacked everything. By the time they finished it was 4:00pm. 

  
**Meanwhile while all this was happening, another group of teenagers arrived to the University a little bit later then Sora and Mika...**

Another large grayhound bus pulled in to the University. This time with another group of students from Odaiba. "Come on Mimi! Lets get our stuff and split, sitting in this bus isn't the most comfortable thing to sit for 3 hours." said Aniko "Coming!" Mimi got her stuff and with her pal Aniko they got off. Now you might be wondering why they are in University, well simple, they are excels in what they love to do best so they got permission to go to University(I know this sounds nuts...). "So...what do we do now?" asked Mimi "Well, we have to sign in first and get our schedules and room key...~ouf!~" Aniko just ran into someone...someone short...^_^' "I'm soo sorry!" Aniko turned around and apologized. Actually there was two people behind her. One had blue hair and one had dark brown hair. She bumped into the one with the dark brown hair. "Its ok... Aniko and Mimi?!?!?" the boy was stunned when he saw the two girls. "How did you know our names?" wondered Mimi and she took a peep of who was behind the short guy and screamed, "JOE!!!!????!!!!????" That almost broke everyone's eardrums...*_*' "Mimi?" Joe said after the hysterical screaming "Joe! ...Izzy?" wondered Aniko "Right on the dot!" he said The four friends reunited. "Hey where's the registration desk?" asked Mimi "Its over there, we'll take you there." said Joe They got to the registration desk and signed in. Their room number were..."And your room number is 201 in the blue buliding." said the secretary "Room 201?? Thats our room! Although we haven't been there yet, we have the key so come on!" said Izzy Again the buliding would take them quite a long time to get to... but finally they arrived to their room. The room is the same as the one Tai and co. got. Again they argued about who gets the couch...^_^'... Because Izzy is the shortest he get the couch! Poor Izzy. They all got unpacked and plopped on the couch to rest. They finished at the exact same time...4:00pm...

"I want to walk around the place for a while..." said Aniko and she opened the door to go outside. To her surprise, their neighbour come out too... more to her surprise it was..."Mika...?" "Aniko...?"

A/N: See, see! I told you this is different from Colleage Buds and Years in Odaiba University. Sorry Mika and Ayumi. But you have to continue on with the lamest, most boringest intro eva! Sorry to everyone. I needed to introduce all the characters that can atleast qualify for University in one part... I promise that Ayumi can turn this around and make this interesting! And this is the first time I posted here so please,please be gentle with reviews. And please review this. Ja ne!


End file.
